


Planning

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendal and Yozak talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

It is something of a relief when Conrad left.

Conrad never had a chance, and he knew it, but that hadn't mattered.

Yozak knew how that felt, and Conrad's pain had been so deep and harsh Yozak had hurt every time he looked at him.

Yozak wondered if it was what the Maoh really wanted. He wondered if he even _cared_ what the Maoh wanted any more.

He met Gwendal at the lord's request. "Adalbert has left," Gwendal told him, his voice blunt as always. "He...disagrees with our methods. He would rather live with the humans."

_A traitor._ Yozak swallowed.

"There are a thousand ways to betray our kingdom," Gwendal said carefully. "And many ways to be loyal."

Yozak's eyebrows lifted. "Ways beyond being cannon fodder?"

Gwendal _twitched_ and didn't answer.

He shouldn't have been that blunt, but he was no lord, and too many people had died, and he could still see Conrad's lost, angry eyes in his dreams. He was tried of niceties and screwing around. "What do you want?"

"If we knew the enemy's moves in advance," Gwendal said, "We would gain a strategic advantage and significantly reduce our losses."

"You want a spy."

Gwendal nodded. This time the bluntness didn't seem to bother him.

"Why me?"

"You can pass as human; you understand their ways," Gwendal said. "You're brighter than most. And your loyalty will not be questioned."

_Not any more._ Live through a massacre and suddenly you're completely trustworthy. That just figured.

"And when the Captain comes back?"

"He will be gone for some time. When he returns, perhaps this war will have ended."

It didn't seem possible. But Yozak'd never gotten anywhere by giving up. "All right," he said. "Where do I need to go?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mostly by [](http://viridian5.livejournal.com/profile)[**viridian5**](http://viridian5.livejournal.com/) discussing how and when Gwendal and Yozak started working together.


End file.
